


Find Our Way Back

by TeaRainandBooks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Malec, M/M, Making Up, Season 3, being boyfriends, how Magnus got his mohawk, tipsy Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRainandBooks/pseuds/TeaRainandBooks
Summary: What happens after Magnus and Alec leave the Hunters Moon? Valentine has been defeated and the Shadowhunters and Downworlders are celebrating. Alec has opened up his heart to win back Magnus. It's not easy to be so vulnerable but Alec needs Magnus and Magnus needs Alec. They'll do whatever they have to do so they can always find their way back to each other.This is just a short story on how I'd love season 3 to go for Alec and Magnus using some of the hints we've been given.





	1. Shampoo and Showers

“Shall we walk… or would you rather portal?” Magnus asked.  
Alec kept his arm wrapped around his warlocks back, unwilling to lose the feel of him in his arms again for even a moment. “Let’s walk.”  
For two blocks they walked in silence, arm in arm, just enjoying being in each other’s company again. They’d come so close to losing this. Alec’s breath hitched at the thought of just how close.   
He’d been terrified when he asked Magnus if they could talk back at the Hunter’s Moon. What if Magnus had said no? What if he’d bared his soul to Magnus as he had and Magnus had rejected him? It had been so fucking scary admitting to Magnus that he didn’t think he could live without him.  
“You’re very quiet over there, Alexander. Are you doing some thinking while we walk again?” Magnus’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts.  
“I’m just…I was thinking how close I came to losing you.”  
Magnus stopped and turned to face Alec, cupping Alec’s cheek with his palm. It was a gesture Magnus often used and every time, without fail, Alec closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth of his touch.  
“I’m so very sorry things got out of hand, Alexander. I never wanted to hurt you,” Magnus whispered.  
“We hurt each other, Magnus. But I missed you…so much. I couldn’t sleep and I’d reach for you during the night and you weren’t there.” Alec swallowed heavily, the misery of their time apart pressing down on him. “I missed everything about you—the feel of you in my arms, the rich sandalwood smell of you…the taste of you.” Alec shook his head, doing his best to try and rein in his spiraling emotions before he lost it.  
“Alexander,” Magnus sighed as he leaned in to brush his lips against Alec’s. The gentle touch wasn’t enough, though, and Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus’s waist and pulled him closer until their bodies were flush together.  
Alec deepened the kiss, licking along the seam of Magnus’s lips until he opened them with a gasp. Alec didn’t hesitate to dip his tongue inside; searching for the taste he’d missed so much. With Magnus it would never be enough.  
So lost in the kiss and the overriding pleasure of having his Magnus in his arms again, Alec hardly even notice the rain when it started to fall. His entire body was shaking but he couldn’t be sure if it was from the cold of the rain that was starting to soak him through—or if it was from the pleasure of Magnus sucking on his tongue. Either way Alec wanted to get back to Magnus’s loft right the fuck now.  
“Magnus,” Alec gasped out as soon as he managed to pull his mouth away from their kiss. “Portal.” It was all he could get out but he knew Magnus would understand. He knew Magnus was feeling the same desperation to be alone that he was—he could feel the evidence of it.  
Magnus moved quickly, pressing his body even tighter against Alec’s and pushing him backwards until his back hit the wall behind him. The arm that Magnus had wrapped around Alec’s neck pulled away and Alec suddenly heard the low whoosh of a portal being opened. He didn’t even open his eyes or break the kiss when he felt Magnus grab his shirt collar, turn him and maneuver him through the portal—he trusted Magnus implicitly.  
They both stumbled a little as they exited the portal but it wasn’t even enough to slow them down. Alec’s senses were overloaded with the pleasure and intimacy of the kiss: the soft feel of Magnus’s lips sliding against his, the sting of the tiny little nips Magnus occasionally gave, the sound of their teeth clashing as they both lost control of their desire.  
“Alec…Alexander,” Magnus breathed when they finally came up for air. “You’re shivering; we need to get you out of those wet clothes.”  
“That’s kind of the idea.” Alec smirked, undeniably pleased with his flirty response.  
Magnus tipped his head back and laughed. And the sound of it was a reminder of just one more thing that Alec had missed terribly lately. He’d do anything to hear that beautiful laughter every single day, to make his man happy enough to laugh with such abandon.   
“That’s definitely the idea,” Magnus replied with a coy wink. “But you’re no good to me if you catch your death with a cold. So shower. Now,” Magnus commanded, turning Alec and giving him a playful smack on his ass.   
Alec laughed and headed toward Magnus’s opulent bathroom—the one with the shower for two. “Only if you join me,” he threw the words over his shoulder before running ahead so Magnus couldn’t reach him to spank his ass again.   
The sound of Magnus’s laughter chased him all the way to the bathroom. How could he ever have lived without this? The question brought back the words he’d spoken in the alley. It had been a bold thing to tell Magnus he didn’t think he could live without him, but it had been the truth. The plain and simple truth. And after the debacle with the soul sword, Alec had sworn to himself that the honesty that Magnus so admired about him would never abandon him again.  
Alec peeled his wet clothes off as speedily as he could manage. The fight he had getting his soaking pants down his thighs and calves left him gasping for air, but his breath was truly knocked out of him when he turned and saw Magnus leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. His cat eyes, glowing that beautiful golden yellow, were tracking over every inch of his bare body. The expression in them was an intoxicating mix of love and desire. Alec had never felt so wanted—so needed—in his life.  
He could see Magnus’s chest rising and falling with the heaviness of his breaths, and he watched as his tongue slipped out to lick at his lips while his gaze continued its track over Alec’s naked body.   
There had always been an attraction between them, an unquenchable desire, but it was the intimacy Alec needed and had missed the most. Always awkward and guarded with his feelings around others, with Magnus Alec had found an ease and contentment that he never thought he’d have. Magnus was his rock, his safe place—his home. And the intimacy they had found together was exquisite with its intensity.  
Alec backed into the shower, his eyes never leaving Magnus, who continued to watch him like a predator stalking its prey. He reached behind him to turn the knobs and closed his eyes as the first sprays of the hot water fell like rain over his body, thawing out the cold and heating his body to match the burn of desire in his soul for Magnus.  
When his eyes opened again it was to come face to face with Magnus, who now stood only inches away from him and was every bit as gloriously naked as he was. Alec felt the familiar spark and zap when Magnus reached out and trailed his fingertips down his chest, stopping to trace his runes whenever he passed over one.  
Magnus’s hands slid over his wet skin and travelled around to his back pulling Alec closer so their bodies were pressed together. It was an intense kind of torture to be so close and yet not close enough. Magnus nipped at his lips before trailing his nose across his cheek and up behind his ear. He nibbled at Alec’s earlobe and Alec could hear him inhaling deeply, searching for his scent—the sandalwood that they loved so much.  
Alec tightened one arm around Magnus’s waist and swept his other hand up into Magnus’s hair, pulling at it a little as his pleasure ramped up. If they didn’t slow this down it was going to be over all too soon.  
“Turn around,” Alec growled, his voice low and throaty with want.  
Magnus complied immediately, the trust that he had fractured between them growing back little by little. Alec pressed his front to Magnus’s back and licked his way up the column of Magnus’s throat. The little whimpers and groans that he loved to hear so much fell from Magnus’s parted lips.   
Alec walked them back so that Magnus was under the spray, his hair flattening and plastering to his scalp as it was soaked with water. Alec reached behind him for the sandalwood shampoo and pumped a little into his hand. He rubbed his hands together, spreading the liquid and then placed his hands either side of Magnus’s head. His long fingers tightened and slid their way over Magnus’s head, lathering the shampoo into his hair and releasing the scent like seeds of a dandelion blowing away in the breeze. Alec inhaled deeply, the sandalwood scent heightening his lust.  
Surprisingly, in these intimate moments Alec became extremely tactile, loving to touch all of Magnus. It was a turnaround from his usual reserved nature but it was just another thing he loved about his relationship with Magnus. With Magnus he didn’t have to hide. From the start Alec had realized that Magnus loved to be touched and over the time they’d been together touching Magnus was becoming natural—essential.   
Alec’s long fingers continued to play with Magnus’s wet, sudsy hair. He slid his fingers through it, pulling sections up at all angles, all the while reveling in the moans that escaped Magnus’s lips. It was this kind of playful foreplay that both Alec and Magnus enjoyed so much. Their physical intimacy, while intense, could also be fun.  
The water was still piping hot and every remnant of the cold rain had fled his body. Alec was warm and relaxed for the first time since he’d almost fucked things up with the soul sword.   
“I love you,” he crooned as he continued playing with Magnus’s hair. “I am…so in love with you, Magnus.”   
Magnus turned in his arms, his hand reaching again to cup Alec’s cheek. Alec’s gaze drifted to Magnus’s hair and his eyes boggled at what they saw. He flicked a glance to Magnus’s who was looking up, straining to try and see what had caught Alec’s attention.  
“What is it?” Magnus asked, a hint of concern dripping through his tone.  
“I’ve given you a mohaw—no I’ve given you a Bane-hawk.” Alec giggled.  
“Oh,” Magnus breathed, his gaze sliding down Alec’s body. “And from the looks of things you like the look of me with this Bane-hawk.”  
The need in Magnus’s eyes had been too much and Alec smashed their lips together. The teasing and tempting had gone on long enough. Alec needed to make Magnus’s his again.  
“Alec! Alec, are you here?” A voice called out and even over the thump of blood pounding through his aroused body, Alec heard it.  
“Dammit, Izzy,” he grumbled.


	2. Serenade and Seducation

Magnus slumped back against the tiles of the shower, letting his head thump back on the wall as he watched Alexander walk out of the shower. Magnus adored Isabelle Lightwood but right then he could have happily cast her into a portal going anywhere but here. Magnus had lived a very long time and had enjoyed many, many lovers but Alec Lightwood was special. He’d never quite felt about anyone the way he did about Alec. Never desired someone the way he did Alec.   
Every time they touched, Magnus’s body came alive, sparks of desire fluttering throughout him, burning him with their intensity. Since the day Alec had come to him, all nervous energy and raw passion, wanting to take things to the next level, not a day had gone by without them enjoying each other’s body—until their fights. And oh how he’d missed his Shadowhunter.   
Alexander Lightwood was beautiful, no question, but he was also kind and loyal and thoughtful—and unbelievably passionate. Magnus had missed him terribly. Everywhere he’d looked, every thought he’d had had led him inexplicably back to Alexander while they’d been parted. Never had a lover claimed his attention as much as Alec had.  
The quiet strength that poured from Alec, his unconditional acceptance of Magnus, the way Alec’s presence always calmed the tempests that often brewed in him; those were the things he’d missed. He also missed the way his body responded to every touch that Alec gave him. And he was about two minutes away from thoroughly enjoying that touch again when Isabelle Lightwood showed up.  
“I’ll be right back,” Alec said softly, his gaze trailing all over Magnus’s body. “I’m sorry, Magnus. Don’t…um…don’t lose that enthusiasm though, will you?” The crack of vulnerability in Alec’s tone tore at Magnus’s heart. Their split had clearly deeply affected Alec, who at times still had the unfathomable notion that he wasn’t the magnificently desirable man Magnus knew him to be.  
“Not possible,” Magnus replied with a wicked smirk on his face. Even if it took decades Magnus would make sure Alexander knew without one shadow of a doubt that he was wanted and loved. He watched Alexander’s expression soften before he turned and walked out to greet his sister, nothing but a giant bath towel wrapped around his trim hips. Magnus did his best to force down the flare of lust the image of Alec’s retreating form ignited in him.   
Once Magnus heard the click of the door closing behind Alec he stepped out of the shower. He reached for his own enormous fluffy towel and haphazardly dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist just as Alec had done, unwilling to dress with the off chance that Alec would return quickly and they could pick up right where they had left off.  
The giant mirror on the far wall of the bathroom caught his eye and Magnus flicked his gaze up to his hair. It was plastered to his head now that the shampoo had washed out, and the evidence of Alexander’s ministrations gone with it. As magical as he was there were still some things Magnus preferred to do himself and styling his hair was one of them. He gathered the pomade, his comb and hairdryer and got to work. If a Mohawk turned Alexander on, then that’s exactly what Magnus was going to give him.   
It took ten minutes and just a touch of magic to grow the hair at the back to a suitable length, and Magnus had his Mohawk. He had to admit, it looked fucking awesome and he sighed happily at the thought of all the different colored highlights he’d be able to add depending on his mood and wardrobe. He couldn’t wait to model it for Alec. He briefly allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of Alec’s reaction but quickly pushed the heated thoughts aside. He needed to go and find his Alexander, but there was no need to put on a show while Isabelle was here. Perhaps if he thought about something less arousing—like maybe some shax demons or Victor Aldertree—he’d be able to walk out of the bathroom without the demonstrative evidence of Alexander’s effect on his body.   
With one last glance at his new do Magnus stepped out of the bathroom, still only draped in his towel, in search of Alec. As he approached the living area he could hear soft voices murmuring to each other moments before he stepped into the room.  
Alec was sitting on one of the armchairs, his elbows resting on his knees as he gave his full attention to his sister. Isabelle was sitting on the sofa opposite, casually reclined as though she didn’t have a care in the world—until she caught sight of Magnus entering the room. Her eyes widened as she flicked her gaze between him and Alexander, and Magnus watched, amused, as a smile slowly began to pull at her lips. Isabelle had always been an exceptionally astute person and her perception didn’t fail her now. Magnus could see she’d summed up the situation instantly.  
Obviously aware of his presence thanks to Isabelle’s reaction, Alec turned to Magnus. His gorgeous eyes were glowing an almost caramel in the candlelight and Alec’s gaze trailed up Magnus’s barely covered body, eventually landing on his new hairdo. Alec gasped and his entire body shuddered, with what Magnus hoped was pleasure, as he took in the silky black spikes Magnus had meticulously arranged.  
Alec stood, grasping at his towel at the last minute to prevent giving his sister an accidental and uncomfortable peep show.   
“Bye, Iz.” Alec’s tone was firm and uncompromising.  
“But I—”  
“Out.” Alec tried again.  
Magnus could see the impish grin on Isabelle’s face and had to applaud her mischievousness despite the fact it was preventing him from getting his hands on Alexander.  
Isabelle stood, conceding defeat in the face of her brother’s persistent order to leave and the fact that Alexander was no longer trying to conceal the fact he was wholly consumed by Magnus. Alec’s eyes hadn’t left Magnus after his first order to Izzy to leave—and his expression was nothing short of lecherous. If Magnus hadn’t been around for centuries and found himself in just about every conceivable situation he may just have been embarrassed.   
Instead, he stood his ground, countering Alec’s look with a desirous one of his own.   
“Out, Iz. You’ve seen for yourself where I snuck off to and that I’m okay.”  
“All right, big brother, I’ll go. But I really think you should be just a little bit more grateful to me. I mean I was the one who—”  
“Isabelle,” Magnus interrupted, his patience blown to hell. “I love you like a sister but if you don’t get out of my loft right now I’m pretty sure there’s some sort of transformation spell I could practice on you.” He cast a quick glance at her, eyes blazing with intent to hammer home his point.  
To her credit Isabelle laughed before fleeing the loft, the sound of her laughter echoing down the hallway.   
“Sisters,” Alec’s exasperated voice grumbled.  
As much as they both loved Isabelle, Magnus didn’t want either of them to give her another thought—there were far more urgent and pleasurable things for them to think about. With a flick of his fingers Magnus turned his stereo on. A sultry rendition of Tennessee Whiskey rang out from the speakers, the voice smooth and seductive. Magnus’s body began to move to the melody of its own volition and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to feel Alexander in his arms, each of their bodies swaying together in a dance meant to seduce the other.   
Magnus considered getting them both dressed, towels weren’t exactly conducive to dancing and if there was nothing but skin between them the dance wouldn’t last long at all—and Magnus wanted it to last. But this felt too urgent; he needed this moment in time with Alec before it was lost like so many others.  
Magnus stalked forward and swept Alec into his arms. He had no idea if Alec could dance at all, but Magnus would lead and for this kind of dance all that was required was for Alec to feel the music and let it move his body.  
To Magnus’s delight that was exactly what Alec did. His taller body moved with Magnus’s, their hips rocking together in a way that would have caused a sensation—and probably a few pulses to race—if they were in public.  
This was what Magnus had been searching for all his very long life: the intimacy, the closeness—the connection. He’d found it with Alexander Lightwood and he’d very nearly lost it. He’d do whatever he could to ensure that he never lost it again. Alexander was his and he was Alexander’s for as long as he’d have him.  
“This hair,” Alec said, giving Magnus’s spikes a gentle tug, “is fucking hot, Magnus.”  
Magnus preened in Alec’s arms. He was just vain enough to love the compliment.  
“You’re as smoo-ooth as Tennessee Whiskey,” Alec’s husky voice sung into his ear, taking Magnus’s breath away. He’d never been serenaded quite like it before and Magnus could feel the desire for the man in his arms flare to life. Would his yearning for Alexander ever fade?  
Magnus kept them moving, rocking his hips steadily against Alec’s. Their bodies pressed even tighter together and Magnus could feel that his dance would only last one song. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, enjoying the throaty rendition Alec was singing into his ear.  
As the song wound down Magnus pulled back, placing his hands on either side of Alec’s face and capturing his eyes with his own. “Alexander, there’s never been anyone who affects me as you do. Never anyone who makes me feel quite the way you do. And there’s never been anyone who I’ve loved the way that I love you,” he managed to choke the words out over the emotions that were threatening to drown him. “Kiss me,” he whispered.  
Alexander swallowed, his eyes shining in the dim light. He looked a little startled and Magnus both cursed and rejoiced that Alexander had never really known love before he’d come along. He loved being Alec’s firsts.   
Alec leaned forward and pressed his perfectly full, soft lips to Magnus’s and the touch was so intense, the crush so hungry, that Magnus shivered with uncontrollable want. Alec’s hands drifted along the bare skin of his back, tracing every inch until his fingertips dipped underneath the towel wrapped around his body.  
“Alexander,” Magnus groaned.  
“Yes, Magnus?” Alec replied through the little nips he was peppering along Magnus’s throat.  
“Bed—oh god—bedroom. Now. Please,” Magnus begged, his patience now thoroughly worn out.  
“Yes, Magnus,” Alec replied with a smirk.


	3. Food and Family

In theory this had been a brilliant idea. A romantic and sweet gesture that should have seen him acquire bonus points as a boyfriend. In the delivery, though, it was all going terribly wrong. Alec was pretty certain the eggs shouldn’t look…quite like that and he was convinced they shouldn’t smell like that. The bacon wasn’t just crispy the way Magnus liked it—it was charred. The toast was dry and how he managed to ruin coffee he’d never know. It was boiled water mixed with coffee granules. Surely that couldn’t be fucked up, and yet his coffee tasted…wrong.  
Alec stood in Magnus’s kitchen surveying the tray he was seriously reconsidering taking into the bedroom. The only thing on it that looked remotely appetizing was the pale pink rose he’d pinched out of the arrangement in the living room and laid across the tray to mark this as a romantic gesture.   
He couldn’t take this disaster in there. The food looked awful and it smelled even worse. Perhaps he could duck out for some takeaway before Magnus woke.  
Maybe he could blame this mess on his brain still being short-circuited after last night. He sighed dreamily as his mind wandered back to the night before. His body still pleasantly ached in places and just thinking about what Magnus had done to him had him itching to run back into the bedroom and do it all over again. It hadn’t been quick and it hadn’t been entirely gentle. It had been slow and exquisite and it had almost felt as though Magnus was branding him, marking him so that he and everyone else knew who he belonged to. The pleasure they’d found in each other last night had blown everything else out of the water. It seemed the rumors he’d heard were true—makeup sex was good, oh so very, very good.  
Enough thinking about last night—and early this morning for that matter—he needed to decide what to do about this breakfast of sorts that he’d created.   
After some serious thought Alec decided that it just had to go—all of it, and there could be no evidence left of his botched attempt at cooking Magnus breakfast in bed. He grabbed the handles of the tray preparing to toss the entire thing when he smelled a familiar and beloved scent; strong, warm arms snaked around his waist and he felt the length of Magnus's perfect body press in tight against his back.  
“Is that for me?” Magnus whispered, his breath tickling through Alec’s messy hair.  
Alec cringed at the thought of presenting the offending meal to Magnus but what else could he do? “It was.”  
“Was? Do I not deserve breakfast in bed all of a sudden, Alexander?”  
“No, I mean, yes you do deserve breakfast in bed. Just not this one.” Alec turned in Magnus’s arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Good morning.”  
“Morning,” Magnus sighed. “And what exactly is wrong with this breakfast? It smells…oh, well it smells different and the eggs look….How did you get them that color, Alexander? It’s um…well a lovely shade of green,” Magnus said, still peering over his shoulder at the food.  
Alec laughed. Magnus was adorable, trying not to hurt his feelings in the face of this culinary catastrophe he’d made for him. “Thank you, Magnus.” He kissed him again softly.  
“Thank me? But I should be thanking you for going to all this effort.”  
“Magnus, the breakfast is awful. I’m too scared to taste the food but I did try the coffee and if you love me at all you won’t drink it. I’m sorry. I was trying to do breakfast in bed for you but I guess I need some cooking lessons. Maybe Izzy could…”  
“No. No. Not Isabelle. She um…well never mind. What if I booked us both into some cooking lessons with a professional? I’d like to cook for you one day instead of just zapping a meal in. And that would actually be good for something else I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No. Not at all. It’s just that I was thinking about how much I love you and after….Um, Alexander, would you be terribly offended if I zapped away this…food?” Magnus said, curling his lip in distaste and waving his arm over the tray of inedible food. “The smell just seems to be—”  
“Getting worse?” Alec suggested.  
“Unbelievably, yes. Do you mind?”  
“Please.” Maybe with the unfortunate breakfast gone Alec’s eyes would stop watering from the stench and he might get his appetite back. In a flick of Magnus’s wrist the tray was gone. Magnus’s magic never failed to impress him regardless of how big or small the spells were. Magnus in warlock mode was hot.  
“So, as I was saying. After what happened between us and then getting you back last night I was thinking about what I want from this relationship.” Magnus edged closer and took Alec’s hands in his, a small smile graced his beautiful lips and his eyes were shining. “I want us to be together for as long as I can have you. I want this to be real, Alexander, and I think a big step to show you and everyone that you’re who I want is to have your family over for dinner.”  
“You want my family—my mother—here for dinner?” Alec asked, astounded.  
“Yes. It’s what couples do. They have family dinners and I think we should. I’m not afraid of Maryse and I like to think she’s changed. Alexander, I’d really like to feel like a part of your family.” Magnus finished, his last sentence little more than a whisper.  
As far as Alec was concerned Magnus was already his family, but if this was what Magnus needed to prove that, then Alec had no problem giving it to him at all. “Magnus, I think that’s a great idea. I mean Lightwood family dinners are rare and can be a little…unusual, but I want you to feel like you’re part of my family—because you are. You are my family.” Alec curled his hand around the back of Magnus’s neck, sliding it up so his fingers could play in the wisps of his Mohawk.   
It was Magnus who leaned forward taking a kiss this time and it wasn’t gentle like the earlier ones. It was fierce and possessive and it was turning Alec on to thoughts other than food and family. Alec pulled Magnus in tight, his hands roaming over his back, his ass, through his hair—wherever the hell he could reach.  
Magnus pulled away from him with a gasp, his cheeks were flushed and his Mohawk was ruined from Alec’s fingers. They were both breathing hard, their gazes fixed on each other. Neither moved as they watched each other.  
“I don’t know whether to try and eat first or just have you for breakfast,” Magnus murmured. Alec moaned at his words, completely unashamed of how Magnus could turn him into nothing but lust and desire.   
Alec walked forward, pushing Magnus backward with his body until they hit the wall. He bent down, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s shoulder. As he’d hoped, Magnus tilted his head giving Alec access to the smooth skin of his throat and collarbone. Alec nipped and licked at every inch of him. He sucked hard at the skin at the base of Magnus’s throat, wanting to leave a mark, wanting everyone to see it and know Magnus was his.  
“It seems you’re having me for breakfast, Alexander,” Magnus gasped as Alec bit just this side of hard into his neck.  
“Mmm, you taste so good.”  
“So about that dinner?”  
“Whenever you want, Magnus,” Alec answered in between nibbles along Magnus’s collarbone.  
“And the cooking lessons?”  
“Mmmhmm.” Alec nodded, now preoccupied with how strong the scent of Magnus was just behind his ear and how good it felt to pull his earlobe between his teeth.  
“And that new study I’m going to put in for you…”  
“Sounds great, Mag—wait what?” Alec pulled away and looked into the smiling face of his boyfriend.  
“Almost.” Magnus laughed.  
“What study, Magnus?”  
“It’s not a big deal, Alexander. I was thinking about a bit of redecorating. I need some extra work space and thought it might be a good idea to include a study in it for you so that maybe—” Magnus lowered his eyes but Alec wouldn’t have it. He slipped his finger under Magnus’s chin and tipped his head back a little so that he once again was looking into Alec’s eyes.  
“Maybe what, Magnus?”  
“Maybe you could do some of your work from home…I mean here.” Magnus grinned, but it was a tentative, nervous smile.  
“Here is home, Magnus,” Alec whispered, “and I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Alec traced the backs of his fingers down Magnus’s cheek before pressing their lips softly together. When he pulled back Magnus’s answering smile was beaming and full of joy once more.  
Alec cupped Magnus’s cheeks and brought their foreheads together. “Magnus?”  
“Yes, Alexander?”  
“Don’t ever be afraid to ask me for what you need. If it’s in my power to give it to you I will. If you need me home more, then that’s where I’ll be.”  
Alec felt a shiver race through Magnus’s body as he held him there in his hands. God he couldn’t ever lose this again.  
“Tell me how I can keep you,” Magnus whispered.  
“I’m not going anywhere. But I am famished, Magnus, and it’s not food I’m hungry for.”  
Magnus tipped his head back and laughed. “Not even for a bit of chocolate topping? Maybe some whipped cream?”  
“Mmm, dessert for breakfast. Perfect.” Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand and towed him out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom as fast as he could manage, only stopping to grab the topping and whipped cream on their way out.


	4. Bourbon and Beef

One week later…  
Well this was certainly more fun then he’d anticipated. Magnus snuck another look at Alec and marveled that he’d somehow got even more of the spicy paste he was making for the Javanese ribs over his face, chest…and, oh, even his neck. What on earth was Alexander doing over there?  
“Is everything okay, Alexander?” he asked, trying not to smile at the intense look of concentration on his boyfriends face.  
“Aahh,” Alec groaned. “I could do this in class. But now…I’m all thumbs, Magnus.”  
Their cooking classes had only consisted of two lessons before they’d cockily decided to host this dinner party for Alec’s family.  
“Perhaps it’s nerves, love. Relax. Everything will be just fine,” he reassured.  
It could also have something to do with the bourbon shots Alec had been slamming back over the last hour.  
“My mother,” Alec stressed, “is going to be here in a little over an hour and these ribs aren’t even in the pan yet.” Alec chugged another shot, his eyes wild as he looked around the mess that had formerly been Magnus’s kitchen.  
“Alexander,” Magnus murmured. He walked around the kitchen island to where Alec was working. He reached over and took Alec’s hands in his, the paste on them smearing between their fingers but Magnus didn’t care. “Everything will be just fine. Look at me….” He waited until Alec raised his gaze to his. “It’s going to be a wonderful evening and if it comes to it I can always use a little magic.”  
“But, you wanted us to cook this meal for my family ourselves. It was important to you and I’m ruining it.”  
“Alexander, what’s important to me is you. If doing this cooking is not making you happy, then I’ll just zap some food in.”  
“No. No, I’m not happy because I can’t get it right and that’ll make you unhappy, and then—” Alec suddenly burst out laughing. “—it’s just a vicious circle isn’t it. We’re making ourselves crazy trying to make the other happy when we already are happy and this—” Alec flicked his hand around to encompass the mess of the kitchen. “—this is all just noise. The important thing is each other and my family getting to know you so they can love you like I do.”  
“Well, maybe not love me quite like you do.” Magnus winked. “I’ll settle for them loving me like a brother and a son.”  
“Ha ha. Now hand me that coriander. I have some ribs to bake.”  
With the tenacity that Magnus so admired in him, Alec persevered with his paste and in ten minutes had the ribs in the pan. Magnus could have kept watching him for hours: the way his long fingers had caressed the ingredients as he’d chopped, crushed and peeled them, the way he’d carefully rubbed the paste over each rib, the sexy little way he’d chewed on his lip in concentration while he worked.  
As soon as Alec stepped away from the stove Magnus pulled him into his arms. He licked at the tiny bit of paste that had splashed onto the corner of Alec’s lip and moaned at the combined taste of the spicy paste and Alexander Lightwood. When he slipped his tongue inside Alec’s willing mouth the taste of bourbon exploded on his taste buds, drawing a whimper from him. If only the entire Lightwood clan wasn’t due in a little over forty minutes.  
Forty minutes. That was plenty of time for just a quick little….  
“Magnus?” Alec’s eyes were shining with what seemed to be a mixture of desire and a happy little buzz courtesy of the bourbon shots.  
“Yes, Alexander?”  
“Where did you go?”  
“I was just thinking that if I just magic this mess away and zap up the salad, then we’d have time for one of those special ‘massages.’ You know the ones. It’ll help to relax us both a bit before our guests arrive.” Magnus punctuated his offer with another searing kiss and from the groan that fell from Alec’s lips he assumed he’d be taking him up on his offer.  
Alec’s arms circled his waist and pulled him even tighter against him. Magnus let his hands roam all over Alec’s perfect body as he deepened the kiss. He felt Alec’s hand push between their bodies and start tugging on the buttons of his shirt. He knew from the frustrated grunt that he was having no luck undoing them and waited for Alec’s next move. He thrilled at the feel of Alec tugging on his shirt and the crisp pop of the buttons ripping away from the fabric as Alec tore this shirt open. It wasn’t the first shirt Alec had ruined in his eagerness to get at Magnus and it was the hottest fucking thing ever. Good thing he was a warlock or he’d go broke replacing his destroyed shirts.  
Alec manhandled him out of the shirt, tossing it somewhere over his shoulder, and pushed him back until his thighs hit the kitchen island. Magnus quickly used his magic to clear off the mess before he ended up with god knows what ingredients all over his ass. He jumped and Alec helped lift him so he could sit on the island, their lips never separating.  
When they finally needed air, Alec pulled away and Magnus watched as his heated gaze travelled his bare torso. “God, Magnus, you’re just…”  
“Just…?”  
“Just perfect,” Alec growled before lowering his head and licking a path down Magnus’s chest and all over his abs.  
Magnus reached for the zipper of Alec’s pants, tugging it down and popping the button in one practiced move. He curled his hands around Alec’s back and slid them down into the waistband of the tight-fitting jeans.  
Alec brought his lips back up to Magnus’s just as he slid Alec’s jeans down his perfectly tight ass. He left them halfway down Alec’s thighs so he could go back and try the same maneuver with Alec’s boxer briefs.  
It was just as he slipped his hands between cotton and bare skin that Magnus heard it.  
“Oh my. I’m so sorry. I…we’re early. I thought you might need some help. I didn’t…I’ll just wait outside,” Maryse Lightwood’s muddled words sounded through the kitchen.  
In his arms, Alec froze. Magnus peeked over his boyfriends shoulder just in time to catch a glimpse of the back of Alec’s mother as she fled from the kitchen.  
“Please tell me that wasn’t….” Alec mournfully asked.  
“I’m afraid it was.”  
“Oh my god. My mother just walked in and caught us in the middle of…in the middle of….”Alec sounded beyond flustered.  
“In fairness we weren’t in the middle…we were just at the beginning.” Magnus joked, attempting to make light of the embarrassing incident, though it was probably way too soon for that for poor Alec.  
“Magnus.”  
“I’m sorry. I know this is…mortifying for you, I mean for us. But it’s okay, Alexander—” It wasn’t the first time Magnus had been caught in a compromising position, but it was the first time the other person’s mother had busted him. And did it really have to be this particular mother. Maryse Lightwood, who’d already not really liked him, now had even more reason to dislike him. There he was, after all, caught red-handed despoiling her precious son in a kitchen.  
“Okay? Okay? Magnus, my mother just walked in here when I had my pants around my ankles and your hands on my ass.”  
“Perhaps a little more bourbon will calm you down.” Magnus clicked his fingers and a glass of bourbon appeared in Alec’s hand. He swallowed it down with no hesitation and signaled, rather unsteadily, to Magnus for another.  
Magnus wasn’t sure a drunk Alec on top of what Maryse just witnessed would, in any way, save this evening and make it more bearable, but he was willing to give the idea of drinking away the horror a go. He clicked a drink of his own into his hand and clinked his glass against Alec’s.  
“To us. And to many more memorable family dinners,” he toasted and was delighted to see a small smile creep onto Alec’s face.


	5. Love and Laughter

Alec downed a last shot of bourbon before he had to head out of the kitchen and face the music. The alcohol burned a path down his throat but instantly warmed him from the cold that had crept into his bones after the horror of his mother walking in on him and Magnus in their compromising position. How the hell had this happened? And to him, Alec Lightwood—serious, rule following, stoic Alexander Gideon Lightwood.  
Also, why on earth couldn’t he get his damn pants buckled back up? He heard giggling and threw a glare toward Magnus, who had only needed to click his fingers and he was once again perfectly put together—new shirt, re-hawked Mohawk—was that a thing: re-hawked? Magnus’s whole face lit up when he laughed and the sound was deep and throaty, pure enjoyment of life. Alec knew then how this had happened to him and he fucking loved it. How could he be expected to keep his hands to himself with his beautiful Magnus around? As mortified as he was he wouldn’t give up what he had with Magnus for anything. He’d never had so much fun in all his life.  
Alec stalked over to where Magnus was leaning against the counter watching him as he’d fumbled with his pants. “Something funny?” he asked.  
Magnus’s lips twitched as he tried to wrangle in his laughter. “Nothing at all.”  
“Uh-huh.” Alec kissed him quickly, nipping lightly at Magnus’s lips as he pulled away. “You’re going to be paying for this later.”  
Alec watched as Magnus’s eyes widened and sparkled, his tongue poking out to lick at the sting on his bottom lip from Alec’s nip.  
“What did you have in mind?” Magnus asked.  
“Oh no, I’m going to leave you to think about what it might be all through dinner. I’ll leave you to imagine all the ways I might punish you.” Alec felt a shudder tear through Magnus and heard his breath hitch.  
“I think we better get out there don’t you? I don’t want Izzy coming in to see what’s taking us so long.”  
Magnus nodded and Alec turned away from him, grabbing the plate of appetizers on his way out. Just as he got to the door of the kitchen he looked over his shoulder at Magnus, who still stood where Alec had left him with boggled eyes and the hint of a smirk on his lips.  
“Oh, and I’ve heard that a good spanking works wonders.” Alec winked and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a gasping Magnus in his wake.  
Alec could feel the effects of the bourbon: the slight fuzziness in his head, the almost undetectable slurring of his words, and the slightly more noticeable sway in his walk as he headed down the hall toward the living room. He’d never thought of himself as a coward but found himself grateful for the added courage the alcohol was giving him. How was he going to look his mother in the eyes after what she’d witnessed?  
“Hey, Alec,” Izzy called to him as he entered the room. She and Jace were standing together, looking for all the world like they were custodians of a huge—and hilarious—secret. Had his mom told them? Please no, surely she wouldn’t have.  
“You know about my bare ass, don’t you?” he blurted. Jace and Izzy smiled and then instantly seemed to have some kind of internal fight with themselves to wipe those smiles from their faces. Maryse gasped from somewhere to his right.  
“Jace, Isabelle, that’ll do,” Maryse admonished. She then turned to Alec. “Alec, I never said anything to them and to be fair your ass wasn’t bare.”  
“Oh my god, you did catch them,” Izzy cried. “I knew it.” The smile was now fully back on her face.  
“Oh-ho, buddy, busted by mom,” Jace interjected, shaking his head. He stepped forward and patted Alec on the shoulder but apparently lost his battle too as he burst into unrestrained laughter.  
“We were cooking,” Alec tried.  
“And that required you to have your pants around your thighs?”  
“Mother,” Alec cried, scandalized. “It just so happens that Magnus prefers me without clothes—” Fuck, that hadn’t been what he meant.  
Izzy and Jace were laughing uproariously. He could see confusion all over his mother’s face as though she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.  
Gathering what little dignity he had left Alec continued on, “What I meant was that Magnus doesn’t like my wardrobe and what you saw wasn’t what you think you saw. I mean we we’re just finishing up with the meat—”  
“Oh my god,” Izzy and Jace choked out simultaneously. If possible Maryse’s eyes widened even further and Alec finally realized what he’d just said.  
“Ah, Alexander, perhaps you should offer our guests some of those delicious appetizers in your hands while I make us all a big drink each,” Magnus said calmly. “I think that’s where this night is headed,” he murmured as he turned to his bar.  
“What have you got for us, Alec?” Jace asked. “Sticky buns? Hung wang? Maybe some blow pops?”  
Alec slapped Jace’s hand as he reached for the platter. “Baked curry puffs, actually.” Alec moved on to offer them to the rest of his family and then put the platter on the side table so they could help themselves.   
Magnus passed around drinks and Alec couldn’t help but watch the seductive way his body moved through the room. He openly stared at the way the muscles in Magnus’s back bunched and flexed as he handed the drinks off the tray one by one. He couldn’t help but ogle his supple thighs as Magnus gracefully meandered about the room. If only they were alone…  
Alec must have been fuzzier than he thought as the next half an hour passed in a blur and he somehow found himself sitting at the table, Magnus at the other end, Jace and Izzy to his left and his mother to his right. What had he been doing between the appetizers and now? He hardly remembered. He did have some recollection about Magnus’s thighs and how those pants he was wearing stretched perfectly over his ass when he bent down to—  
“Alexander?”  
“Sorry, what?”  
“I asked if you’d like to give a toast,” Magnus answered, giving him a small smile.  
Alec stood on unsteady feet and picked up his glass, holding it up in front of him. “A toast…to family and to love, both of which I have been blessed with.” The others stood to clink their glasses but Alec wasn’t quite finished. “And to Magnus’s thighs…true wonders of the world.”  
“Oh god,” Magnus mumbled.   
Izzy spat out the mouthful of drink she’d managed to get in before he’d finished his toast and Jace roared with laughter. There was silence from his mother but that was okay because he didn’t really want her to admire his boyfriend’s thighs anyway.  
“Maryse, I don’t know what—”  
“It’s all right, Magnus. I can see he’s been enjoying the bourbon just a little too much.” His mother smiled at Magnus and Alec was somehow insanely jealous. His mom could find her own warlock, this one was his.  
“I can assure you, Maryse, that he is in good hands.”  
“Yes…I’ve seen for myself the hands he’s in,” Maryse smirked.   
“Yes, you have,” Magnus replied with a twinkle in his eyes. “And they are excellent…at least Alec seems to think so.”  
Alec spluttered, “Magnus.” Was this really happening?  
“It’s okay, Alec, you’ve needed to loosen up for a long time.” His mother smiled at him and patted his hand.  
‘Oh I’ll bet Magnus has got him nice and loose,” Jace quipped. “All ready to go, hey buddy.” Jace winked.  
“I am not a sex toy,” Alec stood and cried out.  
“Oh my god,” Izzy exclaimed, “best dinner party ever.”  
“Indeed, but thank goodness your little brother couldn’t make it,” Maryse said.  
Alec looked around the table at his guests. His mother and Izzy were wiping their eyes with their napkins and Jace had his head in his hands, his entire body shaking with laughter.  
“Well I’m not,” he reiterated far more sedately before taking his seat. Across from him Magnus was watching him with a wicked grin on his face and absolute adoration on his face.  
Magnus stood and raised his glass. “My turn,” he stated, his eyes never leaving Alec’s face. “To Alexander, who came into my life kicking and screaming, but with a heart full of such love as I’ve never encountered before. And to his family, to each of you and those who couldn’t be here. You’ve been dragged into this as well, some reluctantly but willing to try for Alexander, because how could anyone not want to try and make him happy. Cheers.”  
“Cheers,” they all responded and Alec was thankful they’d gotten through at least one part of the evening with a modicum of respectability.  
“Oh…and a toast to Alec’s perfect ass that I promise you can bounce a penny off.” Magnus winked and turned to look at Jace. “Believe me I’ve tried it.”  
“This has to be a weekly tradition,” Izzy enthused. “And we need to invite more people…Clary, Simon, oh Luke would love this…”  
Alec closed his eyes still thoroughly confused by what had gone on here tonight but knowing one thing for sure…Bourbon and him, apparently, did not mix.


	6. Regrets and Requests

Magnus sighed and carefully rolled on his side again. Alec hadn’t moved at all in the hour since Magnus had woken. He could be, probably should be, up and about doing things and not wasting the day lying about in bed. But Magnus just couldn’t think of time spent in bed just staring at his gorgeous man as wasted.   
Maybe Alec wasn’t looking his best after last night, and he certainly wouldn’t be feeling his best as soon as he woke up, but to Magnus he was perfect. His dark hair lay messy and wild on his pillow, a light stubble shadowed his handsome face, and his body was sprawled all over the bed, limbs spread wild as though he were a rag doll that had just been tossed on the bed and fell asleep where he landed.  
As he continued tracking his gaze over his boyfriend, Magnus couldn’t help but think about the night before. The dinner hadn’t gone exactly as he’d expected, but like much of the time he spent with Alexander, he’d had fun and been kept on his toes. Magnus looked forward to many long years being completely surprised by Alexander.  
He hoped Alec wouldn’t be too mortified when he woke. He was sure Isabelle and Jace wouldn’t let him forget the evening, but they’d all had fun, he hoped, even Maryse. She certainly seemed to have enjoyed herself and Magnus had even received a hug when she’d left. It was a good start.  
Finally he felt Alec stir beside him. Being the thoughtful boyfriend he was, Magnus whipped up a glass of water and some aspirin on the bedside table for him—he had no doubt Alec would need it.  
“Ughhh, I feel awful,” Alec groaned, his one opened eye peering across at Magnus. “Magnus, what the hell happened last night?”  
“You don’t remember?” Magnus reached over and carded his fingers through the mess of Alec’s hair.  
“Not much. I remember something about it being the best dinner party ever. And something about sticky buns…and your thighs. Oh god, Magnus, what did I do?”  
“Alexander, how about taking some of the aspirin there and then I’ll tell you all about it.” Magnus sat up and did his best to lean over Alec. He grabbed the water and aspirin for him. When he had them he settled back against the headboard and held them out for Alec.   
Alec groaned and ungracefully wriggled and wormed his way until he was sitting beside Magnus with his back pressed to the headboard. Their shoulders were touching and Alec spread his legs a little so that Magnus could feel his muscled leg pressed against his own. He loved how Alec sought out his touch now. Whenever they were close Alec somehow managed to maneuver himself so that at least one part of their bodies was touching. It was adorable.   
It was hard for him not to ogle, but Magnus did his best to keep his eyes off Alec’s bare torso. Though there was no way he could keep his gaze away from how his throat worked as he swallowed the aspirin Magnus had offered him.   
“So…about last night?” Alec encouraged.  
“Well.” Magnus swallowed, wondering how much he should tell Alec. “It was a wonderful evening, Alexander. Your mother smiled a lot and Jace and Isabelle…well it was Izzy who decided it was the best dinner party ever.”  
“Yeah, I remember her saying—” Alec suddenly turned wide, horrified eyes on him. His skin had paled even more, if that was possible. “Oh no. No. No. No. I remember her saying that. I remember because it was right after….Oh Magnus did I tell her I was not a sex toy.” Alec dropped his head into his palms and Magnus did his best to keep a smile from his face.  
“Yes, love, you told everyone present that you are not a sex toy—my sex toy to be precise.”  
“My mother?” Alec whispered.  
“Yes, I’m afraid Maryse was present at the time. She was also there when you toasted my thighs and I, of course, toasted your ass.”  
“No. No, we didn’t,” Alec said, aghast.   
Alec was silent for a moment before he turned his miserable eyes back to Magnus. “Oh, we did. Jace is never going to let me forget this.”  
“How about I whip up some breakfast for us and then maybe we can….”  
The beep of Alec’s phone interrupted him and Magnus looked around for it. It had been sounding all morning and Magnus probably should have done something about it, but he’d just been too lost in watching Alec sleep. Alec left his phone religiously on his bedside table in case there was some kind of shadowhunting emergency during the night, but Magnus couldn’t see it there this morning. It beeped again, indicating another massage. And then another as Alec stumbled out of bed. Magnus’s heart rate sped up as the thought that it may be an emergency due to the number of messages that were coming through. Of course common sense told him if it was something awful people would call and not text, but given the last few months Magnus couldn’t help but be worried that more trouble was headed their way.  
Alec bent down and was flicking through a pile of clothes. Magnus could hear him muttering under his breath. “Got it,” he shouted triumphantly, holding up the phone for Magnus to see. Alec wobbled back over to the bed and settled himself in practically the same spot beside Magnus again.  
Magnus could easily see Alec’s phone screen as he started pressing buttons and opening screens.  
There were quite a few texts and Alec opened the first of them which was from Isabelle.  
Great dinner BIG bro, at least that’s how Magnus described you…well the big part anyway. Ha-ha. Same time, same place next week? And can we bring a date?  
Oh Magnus didn’t even want to look at Alec, he could tell from the small gasp that had escaped Alec as he’d read the message that he wasn’t quite ready to see the funny side of last night just yet.  
Alec opened up the next message, and this one was from Clary.  
Hey Alec, so I know we’re not exactly bffs but just wondering if I could be there for the next family dinner. As you’re Jace’s brother I’d really like to get to know you better now that Jace and I are dating. Also thought you might be able to give me some pointers on firming up my ass, I hear yours is rock hard;)  
“Magnus, we have to move. Somewhere far far away.”  
“Now, now. I’m sure Clary just wants to feel part of the family and her message had nothing to do with…with the more awkward parts of the evening.”  
“Magnus, she’s asking for pointers on firming up her ass. I don’t think that’s coincidence. Didn’t you toast my ass? What exactly did you say?”  
“It’s not important. Oh look a text from Luke…”  
Alec opened up yet another text message and Magnus subtly crossed his fingers, hoping this one had nothing to do with last night.  
Hey hey Alec just thought maybe we can think about having our next council meeting at next week’s Lightwood family dinner. Might be kind of nice to meet the family behind the Head of the New York Institute. I can bring something to drink…maybe bourbon if that’s something you’d drink. Think about it.  
“Magnus…” Alec moaned miserably.   
“I’m sorry, Alexander. If I had any power over time you know I’d go back and…well I might think about going back and changing things.” Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead in an effort to comfort him.  
Alec thrust his phone at Magnus and crawled back under the covers, groaning the entire time. “How many more messages?” Alec’s muffled voice crept out from under the covers.  
Magnus looked at the phone and winced. “Funnily enough there’s seventeen more.” He looked over at the lump that was Alexander in his bed and fondly remembered that particular conversation. Those seventeen thousand were long forgotten in the wake of Alexander Lightwood.  
“Seventeen. Not seventeen thousand?”  
“No, not seventeen thousand this time, love.”  
Alec flipped back a corner of the cover; just enough for Magnus to be able to see his beautiful eyes and the sweet smile that had spread across his lips. “I love you, Magnus.”  
“I love you too.” Magnus grazed the backs of his fingers over Alec’s raspy cheek. “Now do you want me to read the one from Simon…or, actually maybe we should wait until you’re feeling a bit better. It might not be the time to bring up the lap dance you started for me before your family had quite managed to run out the door.”


	7. Tardiness and Taken

It had taken a few aspirin, several glasses of water, a piping hot shower for two, a greasy breakfast and a lot of cajoling to get Alec in a somewhat fit enough state for him to go into the institute. Then, of course, Alec had been horrified that he was going to be late. Alec was adorable when he got all flustered about breaking the rules. Magnus had also discreetly checked the rest of the messages, deleting some of the more heartless ones. As if those people had never imbibed too much before.   
Magnus wouldn’t have complained if Alec stayed at the loft all day, preferably naked and in his bed, but it was better for Alec to face the music so to speak and get it over and done with. Jace would only have to get a whiff of fear from Alec and, Magnus suspected, poor Alec would never hear the end of it from his brother.  
Magnus had offered to go into the institute with Alec. He’d stand by his man no matter what, but true to Alec’s character he’d told Magnus it was something he’d have to face on his own. There were many, many admirable qualities to Alec Lightwood and his courage was definitely one of them. As were his abs, his arms, that trail of hair that tracked its way down from his belly button to his….Magnus grinned wickedly at the direction his thoughts were headed and then cursed that it’d be hours before he had the actual man before him again and not just his sweet memories of Alec’s body.  
What to do with so much time? He could clean out his potion supplies again, or maybe a new wardrobe to go with the Mohawk? Not that he was complaining but it was kind of dull around here with Valentine dead.   
Or he could get started on Alec’s new study. The cooking classes had kind of taken up a lot of his time lately, not to mention he and Alec were still reconnecting after their fights and they’d spent an awful lot of time “making-up”. Damn it, his thoughts always wandered back in a lustful direction whenever Alec popped into his head.  
The study it was then. Perhaps it would cheer Alec up a bit. He knew Alec’s favorite colors and had a pretty good idea of his tastes but there were a few questions he’d like to ask. Or maybe he should just do it and it could be a surprise. Ack, who was he kidding, he really was just looking for an excuse to call Alec and hear his voice.   
It wouldn’t be such a bad idea to call and see how he was doing. Magnus reached for his phone and dialed, inexplicably delighted to talk to Alec even though he’d only left a couple of hours ago. It rang out and went to voicemail. Magnus left a brief message and got to work. Alec would call when he had a chance.  
A few hours later Magnus was starting to worry. Alec always called back in a timely manner. Maybe he was on a mission, but with things settling down now after Valentine surely the head of the institute would send others out on missions. He tried Alec’s number again with no luck. Would it be kind of pathetic to call Jace and check in on Alec? Actually he didn’t really care if it was. He needed to make sure Alec was okay or he’d never get anything more done today.  
“Magnus?” Jace answered; clearly puzzled that he was being called by the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  
“Hello, Jace.”  
“Is this some kind of ‘be kind to Alec when he gets to work’ call? Cause I’ve gotta tell you, Magnus, I’m not letting him off that easy. Last night’s antics are worth at least a month of giving him grief.” Jace chuckled, but Magnus hadn’t heard much past the ‘when he gets to work’ comment.  
“Jace, is Alec there? Is he at the Institute?”  
“No. No he hasn’t come in yet.” The jovial tone was long gone from Jace’s voice.  
“He left here hours ago. Where is he?” Magnus asked even though he knew Jace had no answer for him.  
“I don’t…I don’t know.”  
“I’ll be right there.”   
Portaling was instantaneous and yet Jace was already back on the phone by the time Magnus gabbed a few things and stepped out of the portal moments after hanging up from him.  
Isabelle strode into the room seconds later, closely followed by Clary as Jace continued speaking to somebody about cameras.  
“What happened?” Isabelle asked, with a hint of fear to her tone, but Magnus could hear that her anger that something had happened to her brother was so much stronger.  
“Alexander left to come here well over four hours ago. He never arrived and I can’t get him on the phone. I am just about to try tracking him.” He could have tracked him from the loft but Magnus had a terrible feeling that he was going to need help from these Shadowhunters. Something was terribly wrong, that niggle of worry had turned into outright fear for his Alexander.   
“Do it,” Isabelle commanded.  
Magnus held tighter to Alec’s shirt that he’d brought with him and concentrated. He’d lived a long time and had survived through many terrible times but he’d never felt a terror like what tore through him now as he realized he could sense nothing. There was no trace of Alec at all—in this realm.  
“Magnus…?” Isabelle watched him with wide, fearful eyes.  
“I can’t sense him at all.” Magnus’s legs felt like jelly and he thought that greasy breakfast he’d shared with Alec may have been about to make a reappearance.  
“Maybe he’s over water?” Clary suggested and Magnus relaxed a fraction, he hadn’t thought of that.  
“That was Luke,” Jace interjected. He’s going to check the mundane CCTV cameras between your place and here, see if we can get a visual on him. He’ll call back as soon as he finds something.”  
“Jace, what about you? Can you feel anything through your parabatai bond?” Isabelle asked.  
Magnus didn’t miss the concerned glance Jace threw at Clary. Alec had mentioned something not feeling quite right about Jace since the day his rune had disappeared and miraculously reappeared. The day Valentine had been killed. There was a secret going on between Jace and Clary and if it was going to come between him and getting Alec back then Magnus was going to happily blow it right out into the open.  
“Actually, Iz, our bond has been a bit…weak, since that day with Valentine. I’m not sure what’s wrong but I can’t feel anything from Alec.” Jace turned to Magnus. “I’m sorry, Magnus.”  
Magnus took a few steps closer to Jace. “I swear, Jace, if you’re not telling us something and Alec gets—”  
The sound of Jace’s phone cut him off. He could see from the screen that it was Luke calling and Magnus crossed his fingers that it was with good news. He watched as Jace answered and listened to whatever Luke was saying to him. Eventually he turned away, frustrated that he was unable to read anything on Jace’s face.  
Where was Alexander? After all they’d been through with Valentine surely they deserved some peace, even just for a little while. God, he’d do anything to feel Alec in his arms right now, for him to burst into the room and innocently ask what was going on, to feel the warmth of his body chasing the cold of Magnus’s fear away.  
“Magnus…?” Jace spoke softly and just from the tone Magnus could tell he didn’t have good news for him. “Did you hear me?”  
“No, sorry.”  
“Luke found him on the cameras only a block from your place. He needs us to look at the footage but he said Alec was approached by a tall man in a black suit and then they both just disappear. Luke’s bringing the footage here.”  
Magnus couldn’t think of a single thing to say so only nodded in reply. He felt a small hand slip into his and turned to see Isabelle beside him, their hands now joined as the torture of waiting for news hammered away at them both.  
Luke arrived a short time later and joined them in the command room. Jace was all thumbs as he fumbled with the equipment to play the tape Luke had brought for them. It betrayed Jace’s usual cool and calm demeanor—he was worried about Alec.  
The film played immediately and Magnus watched with a growing ache in his heart, as Alec walked along the street, a serene little smile playing on his lips. Magnus wondered what he was thinking about at that moment; he looked so content. Just before he stepped out of frame a man as tall as Alec stepped in front of him. Alec looked up at the sudden intrusion into his personal space and his entire bearing changed. His relaxed body tensed noticeably and his tranquil face transformed into one of terror. The stranger reached out and placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder just as Alec’s bow came into his hand. Magnus watched as Alec’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream, his bow hanging uselessly from his hand. Just before the two of them disappeared the stranger turned to face the camera and Magnus’s stomach plummeted.  
“Oh my god, that’s Azazel.” Magnus’s entire body hunched in on itself as the terror settled deep in his guts. “Azazel took him.”  
“Magnus…” Clary reached out a hand to him and laid it on his shoulder. “Why? Where would he take him?”  
Magnus shook himself, doing his best to pull himself together; he was no good to Alec like this. “Alec sent him back to hell. Azazel will want revenge. And at a guess, I’d say he’s taken—” He pulled in a breath, he could hardly spit the words out; they were so abhorrent to him. It was the very last place someone as beautiful as Alexander should be. “He’s taken Alec to hell.”


	8. Blackness and Bruises

It was so dark. Not just the normal dark of night, this was a blackness that no light pierced. For a moment Alec wondered if he might have been blindfolded and that would explain the utter darkness. His entire body ached but he couldn’t remember why. He fought his panic as he remained as still as possible to listen into the darkness. He thought he was alone, he couldn’t hear another breath, though his own was panting so loud in his ear he’d be hard pressed to hear anything over it.  
Had he dreamt waking up at Magnus’s? The texts? The hazy memories of the family dinner? Was he only just waking now up? Was he in Magnus’s bed and still drunk enough that he thought his eyes were opened but they really weren’t? Still being drunk or hung-over would explain the fogginess in his mind but not the ink black darkness or the pain tightening its steely grip on his body.  
The last thing he remembered was kissing Magnus goodbye, lingering over it because every time he had to leave Magnus it was harder than the last. He could almost taste the grease of the bacon shared between their lips, almost feel the way Magnus had licked at his lips, soaking up his flavor. Where was Magnus? He was safe, wasn’t he? He remembered actually leaving his building and walking down the street heading toward the institute, leaving Magnus safely behind in his loft. But then what?  
Alec stretched his legs out in front of him and raised his arms over his head. He was unrestrained and had some room around him. He had that going for him at least. He got up on his knees and thought about standing. Would he have room to stand? He reached up with his hands and his fingertips quickly touched a roof. Definitely not enough height for him to stand in. He shuffled on his knees, arms out in front, searching for a wall. He found it not too far in front of him. He followed the wall, quickly finding the corners. He’d be able to sit and lay flat, fully stretched out in the room but not much more than that. He’d found no hint of a door or opening through which he could escape.  
Again he felt panic rising in his chest, his heart thump-thumping loud enough now that he could clearly hear it. Where the hell was he?  
Alec sat back against the wall and forced his mind back to this morning, or had it even been this morning? Maybe it had been yesterday, or last week or six months ago. He had no idea of time or how long he’d been here.  
He closed his eyes, even though it wasn’t necessary, but if he had to be honest, the absoluteness of the dark he was surrounded by was starting to unnerve him. He didn’t want to see the blackness. He remembered the street outside Magnus’s. It had been a sunny day; cool but not bitterly cold like it had been lately. He’d considered going back to Magnus’s to change into a different jacket, but he’d quickly nixed the idea because he’d known just how that would end up—he had no doubt he would have found himself back in Magnus’s bed. Or his shower, or his kitchen bench, or the couch, the floor—hell any flat surface they could find they’d have used. The thought had tugged a small smile onto his lips as he’d walked amongst the mundanes on his way to face his family after his behavior the night before.  
It had been just at that moment that Alec had seen the man in the suit. Fuck. He remembered now and the memory shook him to his core.  
He remembered Azazel suddenly appearing before him, too close. He remembered getting his bow into his hands but having no time to use it before Azazel had put a hand on his shoulder and his entire body had felt as though it had gone up in flames. The pain had been excruciating as the world around him had disappeared in an unbearable heat and he’d lost consciousness.  
Azazel had him and no one knew. Had Magnus even realized he was missing yet? Had Jace felt him being pulled out of their world and into this one? Why hadn’t Azazel just killed him? The only thing Alec knew with any certainty at the moment was that he was in real trouble.  
So now Alec knew who had done this to him. It was a start. His analytical mind needed to figure out where the hell he was and how he could get home. Magnus’s sweet face floated behind his closed lids and Alec would have given anything to open his eyes right then and find the real thing in front of him. He flicked an eye open quickly, just in case, but was met with nothing but the blackness.  
Alec let his head gently fall back onto the wall behind him. He raised his hand so that it was right in front of his face and allowed his eyes to drift open. He tried in vain to make out the shape or outline of his hand. Nothing. The dark was absolute.   
Suddenly, where a split second ago there had been complete darkness, Alec was now surrounded by the brightest light he’d ever been in. It was so bright, so intense, especially coming after the total darkness, that not only did it blind Alec momentarily but it also hurt his eyes.   
Alec squinted and blinked his eyes, trying his best to get them to adjust to the unnatural brightness that now flooded the room. When he finally managed to get a glimpse around him he found nothing but white. The walls that had enclosed him were gone and very inch of space around him was nothing but an otherworldly pristine white. The only color marring the white was his own black clad body and…Azazel.  
The demon stood not three feet from him and wore a look of both utter contempt and begrudging interest on his face. The human visage the demon had chosen was handsome, no doubt. He’d walked the earth and stood before him now as a very attractive man, but Alec knew the ugliness that lurked beneath.  
“So, you’re Alec Lightwood.” Azazel tipped his head to the side, his dead eyes never looking away from Alec’s. “I wonder, Mr. Lightwood, if you know anything of the pain of being vanquished.”  
Alec had no idea what to say and thought perhaps it was best to say nothing at all. He could feel the intenseness of Azazel’s stare as though it was an unwanted touch.  
Azazel flicked his wrist and Alec found himself unceremoniously pulled from the floor until he was standing almost toe to toe with the demon. This close Alec could see that the demons eyes were as utterly black as the room had been moments ago. He did his best not to flinch when Azazel’s fingertips traced down his cheek.  
“Nobody has ever done that to me before, Alexander—”  
“It’s Alec.” Alec shot the words out. Oh hell no was this monster calling him Alexander. That was for Magnus alone.  
Azazel’s mouth curled into a smug grin. “As I was saying, nobody has ever vanquished me quite like that before.” The demon tilted his head forward, bringing his lips too close to Alec’s ear. “And I don’t like to lose, Alexander,” he whispered, sending a shiver of revulsion through Alec’s body.  
Alec wanted to lash out and rain blow after blow on the demon, and he tried. But he found he had been rendered completely immobile. He gritted his teeth and willed his arms, or even his legs to move in some kind of useful manner. He couldn’t even get a twitch out of them. His limbs remained completely still.  
“There may come a time when I want you moving, but not now.” Azazel moved away from him, nothing but vile hatred shadowing his features. “For now I want you to feel some of the pain of what it’s like being sent back to hell by a pathetic meat-sack such as yourself.”  
“Not so pathetic that I couldn’t kick your ass.” The words were out of Alec’s mouth before he had time to consider the prudence of uttering them.   
Alec had taken many blows before, even Jace hadn’t pulled his punches when they’d trained at times but he’d never endured the brutality of a demon with a grudge before. Azazel’s fist struck his cheekbone with devastating force. If he hadn’t been pinned to the spot by Azazel’s powers Alec knew he’d be on his ass right now. He gasped and bit at his tongue, desperately trying to hold in the tears he felt brimming.   
“Is that the best you’ve got,” Alec eventually gasped out, determined to hold his ground in front of this demon—even to his death.  
Azazel reached out again, this time his fingers rasping harshly along his bottom lip. “This pretty mouth of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble, boy.” He turned his head and called over his shoulder, “Take him to the room.”  
Alec watched as two creatures walked—slithered?—into the room. He shuddered at the thought of their slimy claws touching any part of him, but trapped as he was by Azazel’s powers he had no choice but to endure.  
They were not gentle with him as they dragged him from the room that was awash with bright light. The hall outside was nothing but dark rock: walls, floors and ceiling. Jagged edges scratched into his flesh as he was pulled down the passageway.   
Worse than the look and feel of where he was, though, was the stench. Alec had been around death before, but this was something else entirely. This was the smell of flesh that had been rotting too long. It flowed into his nose and down the back of his throat. The odor was so strong Alec could almost taste it. He breathed through his mouth in the vain hope of weakening the potency of the smell but it was too strong and Alec retched as the creatures continued to drag him.  
They came to a room at the end of the passageway and Alec was abruptly thrown inside like a piece of trash. He hit the rocks hard, his skin splitting on some of the jagged edges. Alec grunted and winced, still determined to hold on to the screams he knew Azazel wanted to hear.   
“I see you are not going to be easy to break, Alexander.”   
Alec looked up to see Azazel standing over him, smirking. He cursed himself for saying anything about his name because now that Azazel knew it was important to him that he was not called Alexander, he would bet that’s exactly what Azazel would keep calling him. He hated hearing the beloved name falling from those foul lips.   
He stayed quiet, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. Though he didn’t know exactly what Azazel was going to do to him—he did know it was not going to be painless.  
Another flick of Azazel’s wrist and Alec felt his body being lifted from the ground. His arms and legs were pulled wide and despite nothing holding them, Alec was unable to move his limbs at all. He was suspended in midair, spread-eagled and just inches off the ground. He tested his fingers and toes—he could get no movement there. Alec tried turning his head and though he could move it slightly, he certainly didn’t have his full range of motion. He was immobilized again and frighteningly still at Azazel’s mercy.  
Azazel approached him, still dressed in his tailored, expensive looking suit. Alec couldn’t help but think that he looked for all the world like a Wall Street banker—if it wasn’t for the wicked sharp nine inch blade in his hand.  
Alec swallowed as the cold steel tip of the blade pressed against the base of his throat. He looked up, fixing his stare on Azazel’s. He didn’t look away even as Azazel dragged the blade down and easily sliced through his t-shirt. Azazel didn’t press hard enough to break the skin but Alec still felt the pain of the tip as it was pulled from neck to navel, slicing material in its wake.  
When the knife finally stopped its path Alec’s shirt hung open and a vivid red line marked his torso. Still he fixed his gaze on Azazel’s.  
“Shall we begin?” Azazel asked and his breath floated across to Alec, it reeked of the rotting flesh from the hallway. “And so you know, Alexander, by the time I’ve finished, your gaze will be lowered and you will be screaming.”


	9. Torture and Tears

“He’ll be okay, won’t he, Magnus?” Isabelle murmured into his ear. They were sitting huddled together on the sofa, doing their best to keep each other from falling apart.  
“He’s Alexander Lightwood, one of the best Shadowhunters I’ve ever known and I’ve known many. He’s strong, and brave, and clever. If anyone can be okay after this, it’ll be him.” Magnus pressed a kiss to the top of Isabelle’s head. He’d give anything for it to be another Lightwood—his Lightwood—that he was holding in his arms. And he’d give almost as much to believe the words he’d just spoken. The awful truth was he knew what Alec was facing and it both terrified him and broke his heart in equal measure.  
The simple reality was that they had to go in and get Alexander out immediately. As strong as Alexander was, no one could last long as the prisoner of a greater demon in hell.   
“What can you tell us, Magnus? We need to know as much as possible about Azazel and where he might have taken Alec so we know what we’re facing.” Jace took the seat opposite him as he spoke. He’d left briefly after they’d discovered what had happened to Alec to put out an alert for him. By now every Shadowhunter would be looking out for Alec, though Magnus knew it wouldn’t do any good.  
Magnus took a breath, knowing that what he was about to say would do nothing to calm Jace, Isabelle and Clary. In fact they’d be even more alarmed than they currently were.  
“Azazel, as you know, is the demon who taught man the weapons of war. He also taught mankind everything they know about…torture.” Magnus gripped Isabelle’s hand and squeezed when she let out a small gasp. He couldn’t allow himself to think too much about the torture because if he opened his mind to any thoughts of Alec suffering at the hands of Azazel, Magnus knew his heart would be torn to pieces. He had to focus instead on how he could get his Alexander back. “He is pure evil and vengeful. He’ll want to make Alec pay for vanquishing him. And he tends to become completely fixated, obsessed even, on his object of vengeance. Even if—when we get Alec back, Azazel will never stop coming after him, he’ll never be satisfied until he has thoroughly ruined Alec, in whatever form that may take.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Clary asked.  
“I mean Azazel will find out what will hurt Alec most. It’s different for everyone. For some people it’s physical pain, for others it’s mental torture, and for some the best way to destroy them is to destroy what or who they love the most. Azazel will brutalize Alec until he finds out what it is that Alec cannot endure.”  
“By the Angel,” Isabelle whispered beside him. “We have to get him back and we have to kill that demon.”  
“Yes we do and I’m going now. We can’t wait for permission from the Clave, Jace.” Magnus said even though he knew Jace to be a rule-breaker. He needed to force action; they couldn’t afford to delay rescuing Alec.  
“Magnus, I know he’s your boyfriend. He’s also my parabatai. I’m not waiting for anything.” Jace stood as he spoke.  
“He’s more than my boyfriend. “Magnus whispered. “He’s the love of my life.” It was an easy admission to make. He’d been alive a long time and had many, many more years to go, but Magnus believed will his entire heart that there’d never been anyone who meant more to him than Alexander—and there never would be.  
Jace gave him a small nod and slapped his shoulder. “Let’s get him back then.”

It was surprisingly easy to portal into hell, especially once you’d been there before. As the others followed him through the portal Magnus was already reaching for Alec’s shirt, hoping against hope that he’d be able to track him now that they were in the same realm.  
“Anything?” Isabelle asked as soon as she stepped through into hell.  
Magnus closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out with everything he had to try and get even the tiniest trace of Alec. “Yeah. I can feel him. It’s faint but he’s here and he’s this way.” Magnus pointed to his left. Everything looked the same here; there was no difference in terrain, no visible markings to stop you from getting lost. They’d have to stay together or risk losing one of them to the halls of hell.  
“Stay together,” Magnus called over his shoulder as he began making his way toward where he could feel Alexander.  
Suddenly from out of the walls came creatures unlike anything Magnus had ever seen before. They were slug-like as they slithered toward Magnus and his group. The creatures didn’t seem to have observable eyes but they had wickedly long and sharp teeth and claws on the hands at the end of their undersized arms.  
Magnus immediately drew on his powers to blow them up. Jace, Isabelle and Clary quickly joined him in destroying the creatures using their seraph blades. He soon realized that as quickly as they could destroy them more were coming out of the walls and even the floor and ceiling.   
An agonized yell tore through the air around them and Magnus recognized that the almost animalistic scream was coming from Alec. He didn’t have time to waste on these creatures, Alec was hurting—badly.  
“When I tell you, run,” Magnus yelled over the noise of their battle.  
“What’s the plan?” Jace called back.  
“I’m going to light these creatures up.” Magnus planned to, not only ignite the monsters, he also planned to set this place on fire so they could no longer come out of the walls. It would be risky to him, but his need to get Alec out of here far outweighed his sense of self-preservation. The Shadowhunters should be able to escape and make their way to Alec.  
“Press forward, I just need us to get ahead of them,” Magnus ordered. He’d been in plenty of battles before but the sounds and stench of this one was unlike anything he’d encountered. Of course Magnus would do battle with the hounds of hell themselves for Alec.  
“Go now. Move!” Magnus shouted. He turned to ensure the other three were a safe distance before he allowed the blue flares of magic to dance along his fingertips. He called to all the magic within him and pulled it to the surface before thrusting his hands toward the creatures. The flare shot out from his hands and Magnus moved his hands to encompass the room, ensuring that flames ignited on everything they passed over.   
Unlike the torment of Alec’s scream just moments ago, the dying wails of the filthy creatures were like music to his ears. Magnus didn’t allow himself a moment to enjoy the sight of the world burning around him. Instead he turned and ran, easily catching up to the Shadowhunters ahead of him.  
It was so bleak here, nothing but sharp rocks, gloom and a feeling of such despair pressing down on him as he ran. He could feel that Alec wasn’t far now, and he realized just how close when another tortured scream rent the air.   
“Alec!” Magnus screamed as he kept running. “We’re coming. Hold on.” He couldn’t get there fast enough. Magnus could feel a tear slipping down his cheek as the echo of Alec’s scream bounced around his mind. He just wanted him safely back in his arms, and when he had him there, he didn’t think he’d ever let go of him again.  
“Magnus, here.” Isabelle called.  
He rounded the corner into the room Isabelle had indicated and froze. It took a moment for him to truly parse what he was seeing. Jace and Clary were engaged in a ferocious battle with Azazel in one corner of the room, but it wasn’t that sight that had turned his blood to ice and fractured his soul into pieces.  
In the center of the room hung Alexander. He was shirtless and his bare torso was covered in blood and bite marks. Magnus could make out some other injuries that looked as though they’d been inflicted with a knife. Every inch of his exposed skin was either bloodied or black and blue. His body shook in its invisible restraints and his head hung limply.   
Isabelle was beside him and at the sound of her voice Alec raised his head. Magnus could see an ink-black bruise marring his gorgeous face and yet another bite mark on his throat. Alec’s eyes were almost swollen shut but Magnus could see that tears were streaming down his face.  
Magnus allowed himself a split second to collect himself before striding over to Alec. He gently cupped his bruised face and whispered, “I’m here, Alexander.”  
Rather than the comfort he hoped it would offer, Magnus’s words seemed to only agitate him. Alec violently shook his head and sobbed, “No. No, no more. It’s Alec, please…please.”  
Magnus wasn’t sure what was going on but he needed to get Alec down and out of here. “Help me,” he called to Isabelle. Magnus stood to one side of Alec and Isabelle on the other. “Ready?”  
Isabelle nodded and Magnus snapped the invisible bonds that had held Alec in the air. His poor body collapsed and he and Isabelle managed to grab him before he hit the ground. Alec groaned as they gently lowered him to the floor.  
“Got him?” Isabelle asked and when Magnus nodded she stood and joined Jace and Clary as they struggled to defeat Azazel.  
Magnus kneeled in front of Alec and gently pulled him into his arms. Alec clutched at him as though he were drowning. “Shh. It’s okay, Alexander. It’s okay. I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he crooned over and over while little sobs continued to fall from Alec’s lips.  
“Alec, it’s Alec. Please not Alexander. Please,” Alec moaned into his ear. Magnus didn’t understand what he meant, though he suspected his poor mind was doing whatever it could to protect him from his reality….  
Until he heard Azazel’s voice boom “I will have you again, Alexander.” The words were followed by a loud boom and the entire room shook.   
Magnus heard Jace scream out, “Damn it.” And then the three Shadowhunters were suddenly next to him.  
“Azazel got away, Magnus. Let’s get out of here,” Clary panted in his ear, clearly exhausted.  
With a heavy heart Magnus gripped Alec even tighter to him. He created a portal, dragging this one to them rather than having to try and get Alec on his feet. In seconds they had fled hell.   
 

Alec couldn’t be entirely sure where he was. He didn’t know which way was up, what was truth and what was nightmare. He had vivid memories of Azazel scoring his body with blades and bites, but he also had a vague recollection of Magnus and Isabelle getting him out of hell. He couldn’t be sure his rescue wasn’t a dream and he was too afraid to open his eyes in case he’d find Azazel standing before him.   
Parts of his body were throbbing all over but the pain was dull and he hoped it was because of Magnus’s magic. But he couldn’t help but worry that if he opened his eyes the pain would come flooding back along with the reality that he was still at Azazel’s mercy.  
It felt as though he was lying in a bed. He felt comfortable and if he wasn’t mistaken he could feel Magnus’s silky sheets beneath him, though it could all be a cruel trick.  
“Alec,” a soft voice crooned to him and he felt gentle fingers trail through his hair. It had to be Magnus; he could smell the familiar and comforting sandalwood. Alec pried one eye open, it was almost swollen shut but he could just make out Magnus’s worried face.  
“Magnus? Is it you?”  
“Yes, Alec. It’s me. You’re safe now. I promise you. You’re safe.”  
Alec wanted so badly to believe that, he trusted Magnus with his life but he didn’t think he’d ever feel safe again. He remembered Azazel’s promise that he’d have him again and his body shuddered at the memory.  
“Shh. It’s okay, you’re okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”  
“Magnus…did he—” Alec swallowed heavily, the words catching in his throat. “—did Azazel get away?”  
Magnus brushed gentle fingers through his hair as he answered, “I’m sorry, love, he did.”  
Alec couldn’t help the shaking in his body as his nightmare was confirmed. In his heart he knew one day he’d be back in that room with the demon, strung up and completely helpless as Azazel rained all kinds of painful wounds on his body. The cuts, the bruises, the burns, but the worst were the bites. His other injuries had been nothing but cold brutality, but the bites had felt too intimate with Azazel’s lips on his skin, his teeth scoring through his flesh.  
“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, but the once beloved name now had Alec cringing. “What did he do to you?”  
Alec felt tears pooling in his eyes and did nothing to stop them from falling. Magnus had him and he would ease the tears. “Please, Magnus, please it’s Alec,” he groaned, hating that they were losing that small intimacy between them, but he couldn’t stand to be called Alexander now that the name had been thoroughly ruined by that monster.  
“He called you Alexander. Didn’t he?”  
Alec could only nod in response. He hated this, hated what Azazel had stolen from him and Magnus far more than the physical pain he’d endured. He looked up at Magnus and could see tears tracking down his smooth cheeks. Magnus was mourning the loss of his name as much as Alec was.  
“Alec, I can make you forget…at least that part. Will you let me?”  
Magnus could do that, but should Alec let him? More than the pain and the fear he’d endured Alec did want to forget that one single word falling from Azazel’s foul mouth. If he let Magnus do this he’d forget but Magnus wouldn’t and Alec wondered if he’d always see a little flinch of disgust in Magnus’s eyes when he called him Alexander. Would he see it and wonder why Magnus hated calling him Alexander all of a sudden?  
“Alec, I could get Catarina to take my memory. Neither of us would have to live with that.”   
“Yes,” he whispered. “But Magnus, just the name—for now. I can’t forget the rest in case there’s something important in my memories.” Azazel was in the wind and he remained a dangerous enemy. Somewhere in the fog of his memories of being Azazel’s prisoner Alec might find something, some clue that may help them find and destroy the demon.  
“Are you sure? I could take it all away,” Magnus murmured and Alec saw how his gaze rested on the bite marks and knife wounds that marred his bare torso. He knew if roles were reversed he’d do anything to take away any horrific memories that Magnus carried with him.  
“Just my…just the name.”  
Magnus nodded sadly, his gaze never leaving Alec. “I’m so sorry, Alec. I’m so sorry this happened to you, but I promise he’ll never get near you again.”  
Alec watched as a fiery glow seemed to emanate from Magnus almost as though his magic was gathering just beneath his skin so he’d be ready to battle whatever threatened him.  
“Hold me,” Alec murmured. He wriggled forward in the bed and allowed Magnus to lay sit beside him with his back resting on the headboard. Alec laid his head in Magnus’s lap, finding comfort in the way Magnus continually carded his fingers through his hair. The repetitiveness of the motion soothed him, lulling him into a drowsy state.   
Alec heard a sizzling sound and the air about him felt static. He felt a sharp pain come and go lightning fast in his head and then all around him calmed again.  
“You okay, Alexander?”  
“I think so but just stay with me…please.”  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Magnus replied. “How’s the pain?”  
“It’s bearable. Thank you, Magnus.”   
“Alexander, just so you’re clear…there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Do you understand? I love you, Alexander. I’ll never love another the way I love you. I’m here for you, whatever you need.”  
Alec swallowed past the lump in his throat. His wounds would heal, the pain would fade but his love for Magnus would grow stronger and brighter every day. There was nothing Azazel could do to him that he couldn’t withstand, not when he had his beautiful Magnus by his side.


End file.
